zaragozafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Maggie.
. Zero If it matters at all... I am Lord Zero, Kwagars friend... I was the one who did that not Kwagar. Dont bother checking the IP Address im on his laptop. I advise you to tell Ryan this. The Requiem has begun. Lord Zero Zero55 (talk) 02:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not apart of this so stay off my wiki it has nothing to do with this and it doesn't matter anymore stay off or I will report this and get you kicked off wiki for harassment leave us alone. Lord Maggie. (talk) 19:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok first of thats not how a talk page is used u go back and forth between talk pages you go to the OTHER persons talk page second not harassment im telling the facts do you care no you have abused admin powers the whole time you ban people for making edits you have no clue how to run a wiki and further more u are just plain rude to memmbers of the community i could get this wiki shut down for abuse of admin powers Zero55 (talk) 05:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Listen Tara Like I said in the topic LISTEN, I KNOW thats a hard thing to do for you so listen well. #Zero ACTUALLY is my brother, dont believe fine i dont care honestly. #there has been no harassment on wiki so there for you can not get me into trouble with wiki #I didnt threaten you out of RP your goons insulted me so i fought back as a charter of War against the Glory of the Empire, and Lord Zero himself #You can not stop me from being on this wiki i am a member of the WIKI COMMUNITY dont like it to bad i have as much right as you to be here #Btw THAT WAS HIM, i use my new skype most of the time now, or im on Facebook but thats besides the point I'm not going to be insulted by a admin whos gotten corrupt. Either you respect me as a member of the WIKI Community or ill have a chat with a friend who can get the Staff in here to clean up this mess. I did not exile you from role play, You did that your self when you made a fool of yourself so many times. #Queen of Ireland - When John Breasly rules it #Dragon Roleplay on a game meant for Pirates. #Claming Power of none existent country or nation. Now kindly do not insult me, my friends, or my family when you know absolutely nothing about me. Place a ban if you want ill have it removed for abuse of admin power. I am stating the facts and this wiki needs serious help with editting. PEOPLE make fun of you all the time but i dont. Either you grow up and dont abuse power OR you can get into trouble. Kwagar Ocata - Elder of the Council of the Order, Emperor of the Norwegain Empire (King of Norway), Minister of Romania Intelligence, and BROTHER to Zero Emperor Kwagar (talk) 05:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC)